despertar en las tinieblas
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: el beso de la muerte, no ha podido mantenerlo atrapado, con ayuda de un poderoso aliado, ha regresado de la tumba, promete: venganza para el y sumisión para ella; deja que te arrastre en el sangriento deseo de sus besos.
1. Chapter 1

hola ¡hola! Si ya se, no puedo dejar de hacerlo, tengo otros proyectos que no pasan del capi 1, lo se, lo se ¡pero! Es que me llaman a aunque sea poner el inicio.

En esta oportunidad, nos centraremos en ese enemigo x, que tuvo el planeta congelado y dominado por mil años, y si, ya saben quien será el villano.

Ojalá reciba mucho apoyo.

Balquirion es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, me esfuerzo por llenar este phandon.

Despertar en las tinieblas.

Mi nueva condición.

Lo primero que escucho es un ruido de garras, tic tic tic tic y se repite tic tic tic tic tic por el tamaño deben ser ratas, asquerosas ratas, abro los ojos, una nueva luz, que evidentemente no es del entorno me permite ver las cosas en azul y negro, olisqueo el aire y me dan ganas de vomitar –puaj, que asco. Digo mientras trato de ignorar el olor que me abruma, me miro, llevo mi ropa blanca, hay una marca en mi pecho, la misma marca donde el gran sabio me traspazó, miro mi ropa blanca, miro mis aretes, suspiro.

-si estoy vivo ¿Cómo demonios explicaré estas raras sensaciones? Hay un chico detrás de mi, se que es un chico, por su fuerte olor masculino, ese aroma, como a carne con hongos y un poco de vino ¿es su sangre? Me incorporo con rapidez y lo veo, rubio de ojos violeta.

-hola galán, que bueno que despertaste, me llamo Balquirion, yo te desperté. Informa, lo miro, tiene una mirada particular, sus ojos son como los de un gato.

-tienes ojos de felino. El ríe –tu también galán, aunque no en la forma si, en el brillo. Lo miro sin entender nada, el sonríe y veo sus colmillos.

-eres un vampiro, príncipe Diamante, yo te hice. Doy un paso hacia atrás –alto, tu, cosa rara ¿Cómo dices que soy un vampiro? Esas criaturas no existen. El ríe.

-y eso es lo que queremos que crean, tenemos un planeta en la galaxia Yit, su nombre es vampire, si ya lo se, no es muy original, pero así es. Lo miro.

-según tengo entendido…no podrías haberme reanimado, es decir no tienes un… pero me interrumpo, al ver la joya que lleva en un broche de esmeralda –si, si lo tengo y cuando el te regresa, puedo elegir que lo hagas como humano o como vampiro, touché. Sonrío –bueno, debo agradecerte mi libertad resurrección, muchas gracias. El asiente.

-todo tiene un fin, príncipe Diamante, es tiempo de que tomes, lo que te pertenece. Anuncia de forma solemne, alzo las cejas.

-no me digas, que tu…tenías interés en mi guerra pasada. El asiente.

-desde luego, lo teníal, lamenté mucho lo que pasó en seio, pero, así fueron las cosas. Lo estudiaba - ¿en que iba a beneficiar mi victoria a tu pueblo? Pregunto –fácil, contigo gobernando, no habría impedimento de que saliéramos de nuestro aislamiento, los nemesianos antaño, tuvieron muy buena relación con nosotros, podríamos proveernos de víctimas y tu, ser el rey, a nosotros nos interesa poder salir del aislamiento y conseguir sangre fresca, la sintética, es asquerosa. Asiento.

- ¿Cómo se que no me traicionarás? Pregunto, el ríe –príncipe Diamante, no te hubiera despertado, si tu no fueras el villano mas fuerte que ha enfrentado la neo reina, a mi solo me interesa que mi pueblo se expanda, el universo y la vía láctea son tuyos, si los quieres. Asiento.

-claro que los quiero. El aplaude –excelente, lo primero que haremos, será reemplazarte esas ropas, están tan…bueno, ya entiendes. Asiento y salgo con Balquirius hacia la superficie.

Estamos en el Tokio del siglo XX, en una mansión preciosa, miro el sol anonadado por las mezclas de colores que hay en sus rayos si solo te concentras en verlos.

-si te concentras en algo por un minuto, activas la visión microscópica, es así, como podrías ver bailar el polvo en el viento. Asiento - ¿y si no? Pregunto –bueno, tu visión es como la mas potente cámara, tu oído como el mas potente micrófono, captas cualquier ruido, lo mismo tu olfato y tu tacto. Sonrío, miro en el espejo mi atuendo negro, totalmente negro, Balquirius me ha conseguido unas ropas a mi gusto y mi traje clásico, pero he querido vestirme de negro, necesito encontrar a mi princesa, es en lo que he pensado desde que desperté.

- ¿Por qué el sol no nos lastima? Si se supone que… el ríe –supersticiones tontas, que dejamos en el mundo humano, para que no supieran que nos daña realmente. Explica, asiento.

- ¿y que lo hace? Pregunto –la plata líquida, en el torrente sanguíneo, en los órganos, el ajo, tanto en la piel, como dentro, en la piel nos quema, pero algunas vampirezas, lo consideran un elemento de belleza ya que cuando la piel se regera, lo hace mas sueve y tersa, dentro te envenena, no es recomendable, es como morir con rabia. Asiento.

-y claro, los golpes con madera en los órganos bueno, en el órgano vital, como el corazón y debe ser madera afilada, no hay ningúna especificación. Asiento –bien ¿nada de agua bendita ni nada? El niega.

-oh no, no, no, nada de eso. Responde haciendo un gesto de desdén, miro mis uñas, parecen de cristal, rosadas con la línea blanca, pero…hay una línea blanca mas pequeña de un centímetro, en el borde de las uñas, que son un poco puntiagudas, como dagas en miniatura.

-ajá…¿y esto? Pregunto –ah, vaya, esa es una cualidad especial de nosotros, verás, esta pequeña franja te sirve para disponer de 3 cosas escenciales, tales como: veneno, sonnífero y una exentricidad muy útil llamada excitador, ya sabes, para acelerar el deseo, sirve para poder realizar el acto carnal. Río.

- ¿podemos engendrar? El ríe a su vez –desde luego, tanto las humanas como las vampirezas, sus cuerpos registran el cambio y lo hacen, el parto es normal y durante el primer mes, el padre debe alimentarlo con sangre vampírica, el bebé no comerá mas que leche de su madre y sangre de algún macho, preferentemente el padre y si no, el varón mas fuerte del lugar. Asiento.

-genial, gran explicación. Digo, el sonríe.

-vamos a cazar galán, tienes que aprender a morder y antes de que lo menciones, no, no puedes ir a verla, si intentas beber de ella sin aprender a hacerlo, podrías matarla accidentalmente y eso, si es fatal para un vampiro, andando. Asiento y lo sigo interesado, esto es como volver a ver el mundo, sigue siendo el mismo pero a la vez es tan distinto, solo me atrevo a hacerle una pregunta.

- ¿Qué pasó con ella? Balquirius me mira con tristeza –galán…ella se casó. Murmura apenas moviendo los labios, pero yo lo oí y lo vi, perfectamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Hooola ¡hola mis queridos seguidores! Espero estén bien, acá hay ¡otro capji de la historia!

Bienvenidos los frecuentes y los nuevos ¡me alegra que este fic tenga aceptación!

Iremos piano, piano, pero espero yo, que quede muy bien.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo visiones alternas de esta pareja.

La primera caza.

Caminamos en silencio, las palbras rebotan en mis oídos y en mi mente "se casó…se casó…se casó" tenía que ver que tan mal estaba la situación, Balquirion no ha querido preguntarmenada, me ha dejado a solas con mi pensamiento y se lo agradezco, noto algo húmedo que se forma en mis ojos, lo atajo rápidamente y veo asombrado que son lágrimas, de un tono rosa, pero lágrimas al fin, la curiosidad me consume y la pruevo, sabe igual a…

-agua, si. Dice Balquirion - ¿Cómo es…? Comienzo, el suspira.

-príncipe, nosotros seguimos una dieta de comida, como todos necesitamos los 4 alimentos básicos, mas un quinto, es lo que nos da las habilidades especiales, como la súper visión y demás, la sangre de hecho, tu estómago está dividido en 2, una mitad consume comida y la otra sangre, y si, consumes agua, pero como también consumes sangre, tu cuerpo crea agua rosa, es así, como tu saliva, tus lágrimas, y otros fluídos son rosas. Asiento.

-vaya, yo pensé que los vampiros no lloraban. El asiente –error de neófito. Dice, encontramos a una chica, me agazapo de forma instintiva.

-no, no, no. Dice Balquirion frenándome como si yo fuera un bebé –una de las cosas por las cuales te regresé a ti y no a otro, fue tu clase ¿vas a perderla? Me avergüenzo y siento como el rubor sube a mis mejillas, Balquirion la mira fijamente y la muchacha pierde la expresión en la mirada, se acerca sumisa a nosotros y se queda frente a mi, el saca un espejo.

- ¿tienes complejo narcisista? Pregunto, el niega –ven acá. Dice, me acerco –abre la boca. Ordena, lo hago, veo mis dientes, mis colmillos superiores largos y los inferiores un poco mas largos de lo que los solía tener.

- ¿ves esas venas? Pregunta, detrás de mis colmillos, las veo, unas pequeñas venas como un cartílago de hueso, pero son tan minúsculas, que solo podría verlas un humano si utilizara un potente microscopio.

-ajá. Digo cerrando la boca, el asiente –esas son las encargadas de que esto, sea mi amigo, un placer mejor que el sexo, o tan bueno como este ¿eras virgen? Río.

-no, claro que no. Digo ofendido, el asiente –esas venas transmiten endorfinas y sedante, tu saliva tiene una propiedad anticoagulante, lo cual permite, que puedas comer así sea de una herida y se activa al tener hambre o probar sangre pura, si tomas sangre con comida, no pasará nada, debes clavar los dientes de arriba primero, ellos hacen la insición y dan las endorfinas, que permitirán que en vez de que tu presa chille como un cerdo en el matadero… lo interrumpo.

-lo haga de placer como una gata en celo. El asiente –bien, ese es mi chico, eso hará que no quiera dejarte y que te abrace e incluso se rinda a la muerte, pero tienes que clavar los de arriba, si clavas los de abajo, el efecto será contrario, le causarás un horrible dolor y hará, que quiera luchar hasta el final. Asiento.

-bien…¿puedo comer ya? Pregunto un poco hambriento, me quema la garganta, es como tener fuego dentro y necesito aplacarlo ¡ya! Balquirion ríe.

-no, aún no. Dice, bufo –hay algo mas, tienes que medir el punto de succión, si succionas muy rápido aparte de acabarte la comida como un glotón, aunque das placer, no será el suficiente, pero si lo haces lentamente, generarás mas endorfinas. Asiento enérgico –ya entendí, rapidez, las endorfinas suficientes para que sea placentero, mas lento y sensual, mas endorfinas para que sea embriagante. El asiente, me acerco a la chica y miro su cuello, examino el lado izquierdo, puedo ver su vena latiendo, examino el lado derecho ñomi, la inclino y suavemente clavo los colmillos de arriba, la chica da un jadeo de placer y me aferra, la aferro también y comienzo a engullir como un bebé, capto la sonrisa de Balquirion entre resignada y divertida, el corazón de ella sigue su loca carrera y se acompasa con el mío, tomo mas y mas de ella, dejando que el dulce sabor de su sangre me invada, es como comer, cosas dulces, como…como…postres y bien comida salada suave, como arroz u otras cosas, pero básicamente dulce, muy dulce, llega la última gota de sangre, con el último latido y la suelto, la dejo caer como si fuera una muñeca.

-bien hecho. Dice Balquirion –quiero mas. Digo, el asiente.

-si, los neófitos siempre quieren mas, vamos a buscarte otra presa. Miro el cuerpo de la chica.

-no deberíamos… comienzo –ah si, déjame. Dice Balquirion, veo como un fuego verdoso amarillento sale de sus manos y consume el cadáver.

-fuego vampiro, letal para los humanos, solo sobreviven si están con uno de nuestra especie, los debilita, al borde del desmayo, pero si están solos… sonrío –pup. Digo, el asiente, vemos otra persona, un robusto chico, me agazapo.

-si, si, ve por el. Dice Balquirion con desgana, siento como mi cuerpo hace todo por si mismo, me acerco rápidamente a el y lo rodeo, intenta clavarme una daga, pero se la quito y la arrojo a velocidad sorprendente, queda en la pared, le clavo los dientes de arriba y succiono con fuerza, su sangre es como un platillo salado, carne con hongos, vino blanco, quizás unas papas pero eminentemente salado, lo dejo seco y me retiro, pero mi estómago, aún quiere mas comida.

-mejor es que te limpies los dientes. Dice Balquirion.

-no causarás buena impresión en un restaurant. Río y lo hago, mientras el se desace del cadáver.

Estamos en un fino resturant de Tokio, comiendo como bueno,como bárbaros, tenemos un muy buen apetito –dices que debemos ingerir comida. Digo por fin, el asiente, traga y toma un poco de vino.

-si lo haces como ahora,tu cuerpo le dará a la saliva, una propiedad para hacerla un poco mas sanguoiñolenta y puedas aceptar comida, en caso claro, de que no quieras o no puedas aderezarla, pero…no debe faltar sangre, si hubiera una emergencia y no puedes consumir comida, debes consumir sangre. Asiento.

-así que…2 víctimas para llenar mi estómago a y la comida para el b y si no consigo comida para el b. el sonríe –eso es lo que me agrada de ti, eres un chico listo, si no consigues comida para el b, deberás llenarlo con alimento a. asiento.

- ¿Cómo sabré si…? El me mira –oh, imagina una guerra contra tu especie, estás muriendo de hambre y los humanos acaparan toda la comida, llevas 24 horas sin probar bocado ni agua, solo 2 víctimas ¿Qué supones que pasará? Medito y respondo:

-mi garganta quemará como hace un rato, eso es la señal de que he pasado de comida humana y sangre a sangre y aplaude.

- ¡así es! Y para volver a tu condición previa, basta que hambriento huelas agua o comida, eso volverá todo a la normalidad, ah, hay otro detalle, si vas a comer repetidamente de una persona, debes hacerlo cada 20 minutos, es decir, comes, paras por 20 minutos y comes otra vez, si muerdes enseguida de salir, 2 veces mas bueno, debes hacerlo como te lo digo, de lo contrario…la persona se volverá adicta a tus mordidas. Asiento.

- ¿eso es malo? Pregunto, el lo medita.

-depende. Responde - ¿de que? Pregunto masticando mi siguiente bocado.

-de si quieres un amante o un drogadicto, las endorfinas actúan como drogas y si se vuelve adicto, solo querrá que le inques el diente, tenemos alimentadores en casa, gente adicta a la mordida, o teníamos, hasta que la población de humanos disminuyó, no piensan en mas nada, solo en la siguiente mordida, viven perdidos en la bruma de la felicidad que les dan las endorfinas. Trago.

-entendí, si quiero una víctima fija, esperar 20 minutos, copiado, nada de adictos. Digo mientras me meto otro bocado a la boca, la comida, es delirante, con mis nuevos sentidos, todo se potencia.

- ¿algo mas? Pregunto –por ahora no, disfruta. Dice mientras toma otro sorbo de vino, lo imito, seguimos comiendo y el me pone al día de lo que me he perdido.

Al día siguiente, despierto a las 4 de la tarde y me quedo mirando el sol y las partículas de polvo, cierro los ojos para dejar que mi nariz vague por los olores, madera, limpiador, jabón, shampoo, agua caliente, el ruido de la ducha, Balquirion debe estar tomando un baño, me pongo de pie, hambriento por ambos lados, mi estómago ruge y mi garganta quema, uuuuuh comida, me dirijo a la cocina y me pongo a cocinar, cuando Balquirion llega impecablemente vestido, me ve comiendo del sartén donde freía huevos.

-glotón. Dice con cariño, le frunzo el ceño –tengo hamre. Respondo con sequedad, el sonríe –no seas contestón. Dice con calma, veo que detrás de la nevera hay otra, empotrada en la pared, tapada, por una puerta, el toma una botella fría y la introduce en el micrhondas.

-esta nevera, siempre hay que tenerla en casa, escondida, los mas refinados,la suelen tener caliente, pero los mas precabidos, preferimos mantenerla fría. Cuando voy a abrir mi boca, para preguntar estúpidamente la razón, la respuesta llega a mi.

-porque debemos mantenerla escondida y una nevera caliente, en casa de un vampiro que la gente no sabe que lo es, llamaría la atención si la encuentran. El asiente.

-así es, además, la nevera fría no solo te deja conservar sangre pura sinó cosas como vino y helado de sangre. Asiento –uuuumm. Digo imaginando el gusto, el sonríe.

-tu si lo entiendes, puedes tomarla al gusto, pero créeme que a menos que vayas a tomar algo helado, todos la preferimos caliente. Asiento.

-creo que haré la prueba. Me acerco a la nevera y tomo una votella, la destapo y pruebo, es deliciosa, si, pero…le falta algo, es como…como…intentar tomar sopa fría ¡guaj! La coloco en el micrhondas y espero a que caliente, la saco.

-mucho mejor. Digo tras tomar un sorbo, el sonríe y termina de preparar el desayuno, nos sentamos a comer, mientras me cuenta mas de su mundo.

En la noche, salgo a cazar otra vez, tomo otros 2 chicos, me apasiona la resistencia que tienen hacia mi, ya me lo ha dicho todo…creo, no debo beber sangre muerta, puedo beber animales pero es como último recurso, preferentemente los d sangre caliente, los anfíbios y de sangre fría, son muy asquerosos, pero cuando toca, toca, camino por las calles de Tokio buscando su prescencia y la encuentro, es una casa, un poco simplona para mi gusto, es de 2 pisos de color crema y puedo olerla ¡puedo olerla! Su hermoso perfume, trepo como una sombra al balcón, las cortinas están descorridas, me dejan ver su blanca espalda, su cabello está echado hacia adelante, así que, tengo una vista de su bella espalda y de sus glúteos, ella se echa el cabello hacia atrás, escucho sus risas, cuando la puerta se abre y lo ve a el, llegar al dormitorio, veo la mano derecha de ella, donde destila ese asqueroso anillo de bodas, algo tan simple para ella, escucho lo que se dicen, veo como se miran, aprieto los puños con rabia e indignación.


	3. Chapter 3

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Preparándonos para la cacería de odangos jejejejeje, veremos la reacción de diamante, después del evento del matricidio, perdón ¡matrimonio de serena!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo exploro las posibilidades de la historia.

El espía nocturno.

Por mas que qise saltar de la terraza, fue un hecho que no pude realizar, ya que me quedé como un idiota mirando la escena pornográfica que ocurría en frente de mi, sintiendo los olores de ellos, escuchándola gemir, con ese novato, ese maldito novato, frígido, que jamás entendería las artes amatórias porque su co eficiente intelectual, del tamaño de una bacteria, al igual que sus remilgados modales, no lo dejaría estudiar del tema, ese reprimido, frío y aburrido, imbécil, detestable cucaracha como la tocaba, ella se encnedía con eso ¿con eso? De verdad jamás no había visto ni estado con un hombre ardiente y apasionado, vi como la llevaba a la cama, como si ella creyera que era el amante mas experto, era torpe y basilante y no pude hacer mas, por mi, que ver ese espectáculo, mis lágrimas cayeron, mas y mas rápido, mientras escuchaba los gemidos y la veía llegar al orgasmo, solo con cosas tan sencillas, solo con cosas tan simples, como gritaba por el, mientras el solo gemía, no le regresaba la pasión que ella daba, ni la vida, ni nada, al verlos quedarse dormidos, enrroscados en ellos, salté del balcón y caminé por toda la ciudad, con los puños apretadoscon el corazón destrozado.

-oye guapo ¿quieres jugar un rato? Me preguntó una prostituta enferma, podía oler en susangre el VPH, como por mi condición era invulnerable, solo la acerqué a mi y la engullí, caminé por la ciudad, buscando alivio, pero este no llegó, ni con el amanecer, sentado en la playa, vi a una chica rubia, de facciones parecidas a las de mi princesa, no lo pensé mas y enfoqué mi vista en ella, la chica se acercó a mi, sin la expresión en la mirada y sin mas, le rompí la ropa, comencé a poseerla, ya entendía porque Balquirión me había sugerido practicar, si mi ira dejaba salir mi fuerza sobrehumana, fácilmente podría matarla, era importante, que el detonante que me hacía utilizar la fuerza vampírica, el deseo de hacer algo o la ira para destruir cosas, se mantuviera en su sitio, para no convertir ese momento en una catástrofe, cuando fui apenetrarla, solo quise matar a alguien y como no iba a hacerlo con mi princesa, me concentré en matarla a ella, mientras me movía, le abrí la garganta con ayuda demis dientes y entre las endorfinas generadas por su cuerpo y el mío, la chica murió en el mayor de los placeres, en un avasallador orgasmo.

Cuando culminé con eso, regresé a la mansión, Balquirión me miró –hola guapo ¿ya fuiste a verla? Preguntó, asentí de manera mecánica, el buen sexo que había conseguido animarme un poco, se fue al drenaje cuando mi "amigo" me recordó dicho inconveniente.

-galán, era algo que iba a pasar, si me disculpas, pero tu princesa debe tener el cezo del tamaño de un ratón, para no fijarse en ti. Asentí y le di una sonrisa ejemplar, el me miró –mira…usualmente no te diría esto, pero ve y besa unas cuantas chicas fáciles de tendencias suicidas. Asentí.

-dime la razón. Pedí –bueno…podrías matar a tu amada, si en el beso te da hambre y halas con demasiada fuerza tras hacer el corte. Lo miré –en nuestra cultura hay algo llamado el vino de la felicidad, que es la sangre que un amante le ofrece a otro cuando se besan y el o ella, se hace un corte intencionado en la lengua, tan fuerte es, que puedes, con la fuerza de succión despegarle el corazón y matarlo, es una manera románticamente sangrienta de morir. Asentí –y eso aplica para el vampiro despechado, quieres vengarte, pero la amas tanto, que quieres tomarlo todo de ella, y si matas a tu humano…bueno…no sobrevivirás. Asientí mientras miraba un encuadernado libro rojo, lo tomé.

- ¿damas de compañía? Pregunté –para que practiques el sexo, ya sabes, busca a las niñas de tendencias suicidas. Asentí mientras iba a mi dormitorio, me duché y salí, caminaba por la ciudad, haciendo lo que Balquirion me había dicho, cuando escuché su voz, cantaba, me di la vuelta, iba distraída, caminando en mi dirección en ese momento, rebaló, corrí hacia ella y la sujeté, no dejé que se cayera ninguna de sus bolsas.

-oh ¡muchas gracias! Exclamó, verla de 14 años no había tenido precio, su belleza era arrebatadora, pero de 22, menos que menos, las formas de mujer habían formado su belleza de una manera arrebatadora, que si antes llamaba la atención, ahora era imposible dejar de mirarla.

-no hay problema. Dije haciendo una leve caricia desde su muñeca hasta la punta de sus dedos, Balquirion me dijo que nuestra temperatura media es de 40 en ambientes frescos y tíbios se mantiene, pero cuando el medidor de calor pasa los 40 grados, nos enfriamos un poco hasta 38 grados, el cuerpo del vampiro es muy sabio.

- ¿necesitas que te acompañe? Pregunté, ella me regaló una de sus sonrisas –oh no, estoy bien, muchas gracias. Dijo, asentí –bueno, en ese caso, espero que estés bien. Dije mientras me daba la vuelta.

-espera. Me llamó, regresé a mirarla, su expresión estudiando mi rostro - ¿nos hemos visto antes? Preguntó, clavé mis ojos en los suyos, no necesitaba que le diera alerta a su equipo, poco a poco, perdió la expresión en la mirada.

-nunca nos hemos visto. Susurré, ella repitió:

-nunca nos hemos visto. Era ahora o nunca –cuando te llame, princesa de las tinieblas, vendrás a mi, desde donde sea que estés. Ella asintió –si amo. Dijo, me di la vuelta, la vi parpadear como si se hubiera distraído (típica reacción en alguien hipnotizado y desmemoriado) y seguir su camino, a la vez que yo, seguía el mío.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola…desde las tinieblas de la noche, donde abundan los vampiros, les lanzo ¡el nuevo capi!

Si, llegó la inspiración y sale otro capi ¡hurra!

Creo que me pasé un poco jajajajajaja.

Muchas gracias por leer.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo a Diamante vampiro.

Corazón roto.

Balquirion me mira, llevo 3 días, solo comiendo sangre y eso, porque la garganta quema tanto que no me deja en paz, apaga el televisor tras verse la foto de mi víctima –galán, no puedes seguir así. Dice, lo miro indiferente –ya se que tu princesa, te ha jugado una fea, pero no puedes lanzarte al abandono. Niego.

-si, puedo es mi vida y la invierto como quiera. Digo –si quieres inverna, pero si sigues matando jovencitas de esa forma,alertarás a las sailors scouts y esta conquista, debe ser en silencio total, así no lo vas a lograr. bufo –quiero dormir. Digo.

-desángrate e invernarás. Dice el con molestia, se levanta del sofá –pero no creas que te despertaré una segunda vez, ya suficiente con la primera y mira no mas, que neófito malcriado y llorón me has salido. Me incorporo enojado.

-llorón ¡crees que no tengo derecho a sentirme destruido! Tu no prescenciaste la película porno barata. Balquirion admite –y menos mal, porque sinó, estaría tan llorón como tu. Me le acerco y le lanzo un puñetazo, el lo atrapa, comienza a triturarme la mano.

- ¿Qué niño?¿vas a morder la mano que te da de comer? Te he dado una segunda oportunidad, una nueva vida, la oportunidad de oro para que la hipnotices y la hagas tuya y tu ¡vas a lloriquear como un mocoso haciendo que nos descubran a los 2! Gruño, el me suelta el puño, siento como este se arregla, escucho los huesos recomponerse, Balquirion se va, me lanzo en el sofá y me quedo mirando el polvo bailar, los colores de la luz en las distintas superficies, madera, parket y otras, en la cerámica y la porcelana, paso allí todo el día y la noche, hasta que el dolor de garganta vuelve a quemarme, me incorporo cerca del amanecer y salgo a la ciudad, veo a una niña pelirroja con un moño azul, ella está corriendo, me acerco por detrás y la muerdo por el cuello, la chica emite un jadeo placentero y yo, solo me dedico a morder, cuando la termino, escucho el grito de su novio.

- ¡Molly!¡mooooooo!¡Molly! el chico de lentes se lanza hacia mi, pienso en torcerle el cuello, pero el huele a comida, como quiero hacerlo sufrir, lo muerdo con lols dientes de abajo, en contraste con el placentero grito de Molly, el grito de su novio, es gutural, intenta defenderse, quitarme los ojos, lo intenta, realmente no tiene éxcito, cae muerto al lado de su novia, los miro y los dejo allí, cuando regreso a casa, Balquirion no está, así que: decido hacer una fiesta erótica y contrato a la casa entera de damas decompañía, hay vino, comida y sexo a granel, realmente es una manera entretenida de pasar mi despecho, he descubierto que no tengo que ser medido con el licor, ya que, no puedo emborracharme.

Cuando salgo a los 2 días de la casa, paso por el cementerio de la ciudad, veo un cortejo fúnebre y la veo allí, rodeada por sus amigas, está ella, mi princesa –no se, co, como pas, pasó, sol, solo lo, los en, enc, encontraron mu, muertos. Dice llorando, la escucho con claridad abrazada a otra rubia, comienzo a sacar cuentas de quien es cada quien, vaya, no lo sabía pero que bueno que aún sigan juntas, mas fáciles de eliminar, la rubia del lazo rojo, sigue acariciándole el cabello.

-todo va a estar bien Serena, Molly no sufrió, pobre Kelvin que si se resistió, pero, la verdad, ahora estarán en un lugar mejor. Dijo la muchacha, mi princesa llora mas.

- ¡Molly estaba embarazada Mina! Exclama de repente, las demás se quedan en shock al igual que yo –como ¿Cómo? Pregunta la peli negra del grupo –me lo dijo hace 3 días. Dijo mi princesa –se lo iba a decir a Kelvin cuando los asesinaron. La peli azul, tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-es tan triste. Dice, una peli marrón sigue abrazada a ella, las veo en el cortejo fúnebre, mi princesa ha dicho que va a ir al tocador, la dejo, la sigo, cuando sale, la llamo.

-princesa de las tinieblas. Murmuro suavemente, su reacción es inmediata, pierde la expresión en la mirada y se acerca a mi.

-lamento ese dolor, no sabía que era tu amiga. Digo cuando ya está en frente de mi, ella me abraza, le acaricio la espalda.

-de verdad, lo lamento. Murmuro en su oreja, es mi oportunidad, le sujeto el mentón y le robo ese beso por tantos años anelado, sus lágrimas son el contrapunto perfecto para sus dulces labios y me hallo saboreándola como loco, cuando la suelto, respiro agitado, ella igual, beso su frente, donde debería estar su marca, vuelvo a besarla en los labios, ella me regresa el beso esta vez, como lo amo, como lo adoro.

-solo será un sorbo. Murmur mientras miro por detrás de ella, con lentitud, clavo mis colmillos en su cuello –quiero mas. Dice mi princesa con voz monocorde.

-dame mas. Gruño –te lo daré hermosa. Con mis dientes en su cuello, el hablar la estremece y emite un gemido ahogado, succiono un poco mas.

-Serena. Escucho que la llaman, me aparto rápidamente, subo al techo –despierta princesa de las tinieblas. Ella parpadea y corre hacia donde la voz la llama, todavía tengo el sabor de sus labios y su sangre en mi boca, sonrío, la devoraré lentamente y cuando la haya hecho mía, acabaré con las malditas sailors y con el maldito del yo de Endimiun, Serena será mía, porque…todo lo que quiero será mío, todo.


	5. Chapter 5

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ya terminando de calentar motores, para afinalr aún mas, la cacería de Serena ¡hurra!.

Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, de verdad, es invaluable para mi.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, hago volar su creatividad.

Afinando habilidades.

Desperté con un propósito, volverme el mejor vampiro de mi entorno, así que: iba a trabajar en consecuencia, lo primero que me senté a hacer fue una lista elaborada, cuando escribía, la sombra de Balquirion se dejó ver detrás.

-ah, tenemos ánimos, ya veo. Dijo con calma, asentí –debo afinar habilidades. Dije, el se sentó, sonrió –debes habituarte al pequeño sorbo, por lo que se, te fue bien en el cementerio, pero no debes abusar de la suerte del principiante. Asiento –enséñame maestro. Dije, el asintió.

-el pequeño sorbo, creo que ya lo dije, pero es el primero que das, sin beber demasiado, sin desmayarla. Asentí –como hice en el cementerio. el asintió.

-exacto, después está el sorbo normal, que es el que haces y detienes cuando se –y por último el final, que lo vacíascomo un jugo. El asintió –es necesario que domines el primero, el segundo, el tercero, no es necesario controlarse. Asiento.

- ¿y luego? Pregunté –bueno, las habilidades, el correr, el ver, el hacer, un poco de cacería en un pueblo no te vendría mal. Sonreí.

-si, pensaba en conseguir una alimentadora. El sonrió, con orgullo paternal –ese es mi muchacho. Dijo con felicidad.

-para saber bien, como hacer, como es y demás y como desahcerlo si por casualidad llegara a pasar. El sonrió.

-una semana, sin ningún tipo de mordidas. Asentí –perfecto, lo siguiente, es probar la teoría de la velocidad, la vista, la fuerza, la resistencia y el dolor. Balquirion abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿dolor?¿a que dolor te refieres? Preguntó –plata líquida y ajo. Se incorporó de la silla horrorizado –galán ¡estás loco! Ajo, plata líquida ¡quieres morir! Exclamó –no, solo quiero ver ¿Qué tanto puedo resistir? El negó.

- ¡ni los mas viejos se atreverían! Asentí –escucha, Balquirion, en Némesis tenemos un dicho: resiste hasta donde puedas; desde pequeños, probamos a los niños en sus capacidades hipnóticas, de resistencia al dolor y otras, cuando los entrenamos para ser guerreros, nos lo tomamos muy en serio, por lo tanto, yo haré lo propio y me entrenaré con o sin tu ayuda. Dije,el me miró.

- ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo sin mi ayuda? Preguntó –los droidos no están de adorno. Respondí incorporándome.

-nos vemos a la noche. Dije desapareciendo en un veloz movimiento.

Lo primero que hice, fue medirme contra el tren bala, ser tan rápido como el,me llenó de satisfacción, lo segundo que hice, fue nadar una gran distancia desde Asia a África, hubiera podido volar, pero quería ver mis capacidades, llegué muerto de cansancio al mediodía a la playa, me dejé caer allí, dormí hasta que unos pobladores me despertaron creyéndome demonio, debo decir, que me los cené sin contemplación, lo siguiente que hice, fue luchar contra un cocodrilo, un león, un elefante y un hipopótamo para probar mis fuerzas, fueron experiencias casi mortales pero altamente fascinantes, lo siguiente que hice, fue cenarme a un califato entero, por eso de su terrible trato hacia las mujeres y entré en un harén o una cenana, donde volví a las mujeres mis alimentadoras, probé mis garras, las sonníferas, las envenenadas y las que producían excitación, con buenos resultados, duré allí unos 15 días, viviendo como un rey, como estoy acostumbrado, cuando quise volver a mi vida anterior, llámese Balquirion, me quedé a ver ¿Qué tan difícil era la transición para mis ex alimentadoras? Fue mucho peor de lo que imaginé, se lanzaban al piso, abriendo sus cuellos y cualqier parte que pudiera morder, fue cuando decidí probar la solución extrema en caso de hambruna o andar cerca de un pueblo de cazadores, alimento animal, menos rico, igual de nutritivo, pero asqueroso, era como comer pan integral, chocolate de dieta o una coka cola light, asqueroso, pero debía hacerlo, cuando mis alimentadoras se desintoxicaron, les dije que eran libres y comencé a dictar mis directrices para que fueran libres, les dejé una gran dote y las ayudé a perfeccionarse para trabajar, montamos una posada de turistas y me despedí de ellas muy alegre prometiendo irlas a ver, de vez en cuando.

Llamé a un droido para qué me ayudara –no importa cuanto grite, o cuanto suplique, no te detendrás hasta que te lo ordene con la frase entera, o me desmaye. El droido asintió en silencio, para mi experimento, debí ponerme al corriente, visité el planeta de Balquirion, un sitio espectacular, donde descubrí que los metales de allí, al igual que los venenos, eran 100% efectivos con nosotros.

-el ser supremo, en su divina naturaleza, ha dejado en nuestro planeta, todo lo que nos puede matar, reduciendo lo único que no lo hace, plata líquida y veneno de basilisco, en los otros mundos, y claro, la plata sólida si la entierran en algún órgano vital. Dije cuando vi todo lo que había en la capital, conseguí las cadenas y me las llevé a Némesis, el resto, fue historia, de regreso con el droido, estaba atado, la primera prueba, ajo, lo primero que hice, fue que me lo pasara, fue una quemadura leve, y aunque dolió, podía pasar, lo siguiente fue una piscina de ajo, duré allí 24 horas, pasé la siguiente semana atormentado, dando alaridos mortales, probando la resistencia de mi piel, descubrí que podía resistir 15 días, imerso en esa piscina, pero al emerger, lo hacía en un estado de inanición tal, que comería literalmente cualquier cosa, descansé una semana, fue realmente desestresante, probé el ajo, solo colocándolo en mi boca, grave error, estuve a punto de morir, estaba como un perro con rabia, botando espuma por la boca, comprendí que eso en 5 minutos me mataba y si lo llevaba a mi tracto digestivo, probablemente terminara muerto en un minuto, así que lo dejé, probé tras otra semana de descanso, la plata líqida y descubrí que iba a morir en un minuto, tuve que casi ponerme a invernar y decidí que estaba bien de pruebas, ya veo porque mi instinto me hacía querer alejarme a toda prisa del ajo y la plata líquida o la plata sólida en mis órganos vitales, sabía que esta y la estaca me matarían si tenían una cita con mis pulmones y mi corazón, pero me decidí a probar el metal en mis órganos vitales, fue excelente el resultado, morí de hecho, por 5 minutos, una sensación angustiosa, pérdida de todo estímulo, solo era consciente del dolor y mis pensamientos, luego, todo se fue aclarando hasta que pude arrancarme la espada, así que: no le temía al metal, fueron 2 meses satisfactorios de pruebas.

Al regresar a Tokio, decidí hacer mi prueba final, llegué a casa y sigilosamente, me acerqué a Balquirion, quien leía, el solo tuvo tiempo de agacharse, pero me le lancé encima, forcejeamos, nos dimos patadas, tumbamos muebles, acabamos con jarrones, muñecas, adornos de cristal y otros, finalmente, le clavé mis dientes en su cuello, tras 6 angustiosas horas de pelea de vampiros, tomé un sorbo de la sangre de alguien de mi especie y fue vivificante, cuando lo solté, miró a su alrededor.

-chiquillo malcriado, neófito descarriado ¿Qué demonios has hecho? Mira como dejamos la casa ¡mira!¡parece un chiquiero!¡mis invaluables obras de arte! Exclamó enojado, me senté lentamente con mi sanguiñolenta sonrisa triunfante, el me miraba iracundo.

- ¡no sonrías así!¡que demonios pretendías! Me miré las garras –mmm, bueno, pretendía practicar, se que puedo domar a un vampiro nato en 6 horas con mas práctica, quizás en 3. El me miró, su gesto de comprensión asomando por sus ojos violeta.

-bueno, quizás puedas domar a un vampiro nato en 3 horas y con el tiempo, en 1, pero has progresado bastante, te felicito muchacho. Dijo con admiración, endureció el gesto.

-espero…que tengas como pagarme lo que me has roto. Asentí, lo llevé hacia mi dormitorio, donde esperaba encontrar lo que le dije que dejara allí, mi gran caja marrón, cuando la abrí feliz, Balquirion ahogó un grito.

-por…por el cielo santo ¡por la sangre de los dioses! Es el tesoro de un califato en oro, documentos y piedras preciosas. Asentí –y una piel de león, de cocodrilo, de hipopótamo, de elefante y marfil, ahí tienes. Me miró con mas admiración.

-cuéntame todo, cuéntame todo lo que has hecho. Lo miré –me quiero bañar y dormir, hablamos después. El sonrió.

-bien, bien, catalogaré esto para cuando despiertes. Asentí, el sacó los tesoros rápidamente, cuando cerró suspiré.

-hogar, dulce hogar. Dije desvistiéndome y yendo hacia el baño.


	6. Chapter 6

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidodoras! Lamento la demora, pero acá hay ¡oto capi de la historia!.

Entre que he estado ocupada, que mi compu la comparto y demás, me he retrasado un poco espero puedan discúlparme.

Acá tienen el primer capi, de las incursiones en el dormitorio de Serena ¡hura!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, expando este phandon.

Primera incursión en su dormitorio.

Ya había planeado todo, todo para alejarlo de mi princesa, e iba a ejecutar mi gran plan –congreso de medicina de Wshinton DC ¿puedo ayudarle? Preguntó una solícita muchacha, respondí en un perfecto inglés.

-si señorita, soy el estudiante Darien Chiva, y quisiera una plaza en su prestigioso congreso. Sabía que el maldito del yo pasado de Endimiun, había estudiado en los Estados Unidos y no, iba a desperdiciar dicha oportunidad –señor Chiva, lamento informarle que todas las plazas se encuentran llenas, no puedo atender su solicitud. Bufé, ninguna niña tonta me haría eso.

-querida, eso es lamentable. Dije con voz sedosa, sentí el respingo de la chica cuando mi poder, por fin logró traspasar el nido deaparatos y tocarla, Balquirion apareció en la puerta intrigado por el uso de poder.

-es lamentable. Dijo la chica en voz monocorde –escucha bien, querida Anne, anotarás el pedido de tu amo, a nombre de Darien Chiva, pasaporte…y quitarás al último inscrito, lo llamarás mañana. Ella asintió audiblemente.

-si, amo. Dijo –perfecto, cuando escuches el sonido de mi voz, regresarás a este estado de trance. Ella repitió una vez mas –si, amo. Asentí –y en cuanto dejes de escucharme, volverás a tu estado natural, olvidando todo, lo que hayamos dicho o hecho. Ella asintió.

-si, amo. Dijo –perfecto. Dije y colgué tras asegurar que todo estuviera listo.

-galán ¿Cómo te asegurarás de que el principito vaya? Preguntó –de la misma manera que me aseguré que la dependiente del congreso, hiciera todo lo que le ordenaba. Balquirion rió suavemente.

-eres perfecto galán, el toque justo de todo. Reí de la misma forma –muchas gracias, Balquirion. Dije complacido.

El maldito hacía sus post grados en la noche, allí lo sorprendería, como lo hice una noche, llevaba yo, una camisa azul obscura manga larga, pantalones negros y realmente, me veía increíble, me acerqué por detrás y lo hice darse la vuelta, el intentó forcejear pero fue mío, al percibir el poder de mi ojo hipnótico.

-eres débil, eres asquerosamente débil, ven con el príncipe Diamante. El repitió –con el príncipe Diamante. Nos acercamos hacia un callejón.

-escucha, ahora vas a ir a un congreso de medicina en Washinton DC, te tardarás un mes, los primeros 14 días del congreso y luego, los otros 14 días en Nueva York, te olvidarás de la princesa Serena. El repitió fielmente mis palabras.

-14 días a un congreso en Washinton DC. 14 días en Nueva York, de la princesa Serena. Asentí.

-así ella, te llame, en cuanto cuelgue olvidarás, tu deseo de regresar. El repitió una vez mas –de regresar. Sonreí y cerré el ojo hipnótico, el parpadeó y yo, desaparecí.

Esperé esos días, a que el se fuera, cuando por fin, lo hizo, vi mi oportunidad, me coloqué mi viejo traje de príncipe –espléndido galán. Me dijo Balquirion –suerte. Agregó.

-muchas gracias. Dije mientras desaparecía, aparecí en esa fea casa de mal gusto, entré a ese dormitorio y la vi, que hermosa se veía con su cabello suelto desparramado en las almohadas, me acerqué a ella y la abracé por detrás.

-Darien, Darien. Murmuró en sueños, negué y puse mis manos sobre sus ojos.

-Diamante, princesa, soy Diamante. El nombre que murmuraba cambió enseguida, me acerqué a su boca y la besé, ella despertó subyugada a mi poder y yo, disfruté de ese beso, que la hice que me respondiera, compartimos varios besos –muérdeme por favor, mi príncipe obscuro, muérdeme. Obedecí a su súplica, clavando mis colmillos superiores, con tanta lentitud, que la hice gemir al entrar, luego, comencé a succionar con lentitud, Balquirión me había dhico, que con la suficiente lentitud, podría hacela llegar a un orgasmo de sangre, debido al placer que inspira la mordida, seguí hasta que sentí que ella aflojaba su agarre, la miré dormitar un rato, la toqué, sobre su bata, me moría por hacerlo, pero tendría un mes para aprovechar e iba a hacerlo lentamente, muy lentamente, así que, tras tocar y demás, me dediqué a besarla y a dar leves succiones a su sangre toda la noche, fue un placer, infinito realmente, infinito.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Y acá está ¡la pimera etapa! Oh si ¿la esreraban? Disfrútenla.

¡déjenme saber su parecer! ¡con un grandioso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les dejo ver la vampirización del mejor villano.

Primera etapa del sexo.

Ah, que delicia fue esa noche, no podía esperar para hacerlo nuevamente, Balquirion me miró –te ves feliz ¿Cuándo me presentas a la chica? Preguntó –cuando la haya hecho mía y la haya hecho parte de la familia de la luna negra. El asintió.

¿la transformarás? Preguntó con interés –ni idea, por ahora planeo que sea 100% humana, después de todo, los cristales congelan el crecimiento. El asintió –es cierto, pero vomo vampireza, apuesto a que sería hermosa. Sonreí.

-si, seguro lo será. Dije contemplativo en la imagen, el asintió y se retiró en silencio, dejándome hacer.

En la noche, ya estaba listo con mi plan de acción y mas valía, que me comportara, no lo iba a hechar a perder, ella miraba televisión, se pintaba las uñas mientras hablabla con Rey, a quien supuse como sailor mars, esperé a que colgara el teléfono y susurré:

-princesa de las tinieblas. El efecto fue inmediato, entró en trance básico al terminar mi frase, me acerqué al dormitorio y apagué el televisor, ella prendió por orden mía, las luces de las mesas de noche y una pequeña luz de alcoba muy ténue pero hermosa, debía ser un gusto de ella, no de el, la miré, embebiéndome de su apariencia, ella estaba sentada esperando mis órdenes, me acerqué y acaricié la piel de sus tobillos que estaba descubierta, su bata larga color crema, era preciosa, de tirantes y con un escote divino por delante, me embebí de la suavidad de su piel, de su olor a rosas y del contacto de la seda en esta, poco a poco, comencé a subir la bata mientras acariciaba sus piernas.

-que hermosa eres princesa, hermosa, realmente hermosa. Dije mientras subía mas y mas, me ecibió un conunto color marfil, que aprisionaba su intimidad, me detuve catando el aroma, como si fuera un suculento vino, pasé mis pulgares por dicha zona y ahogué un gemido, al comprobar la escases de bello que tenía la zona, me pregunté si el maldito no era tan moigigato y le había enseñado el arte del sexo oral, no queriendo dar paso a mi fértil imaginación, descarté la idea, ella subió los brazos a mi petición silenciosa, deslicé la bata hacia arriba y luego la quité, admiré su cuerpo.

-ponte de pie. Dije con voz ronca, mi excitación comenzando a manifestarse –ponte de pie delante de mi. Ella así lo hizo, admiré todo, la delicada curvatura de su cuello, la redondez y grandeza de sus senos, todo, su esbelta y pequeña cintura, sus anchas caderas que divino sería sentir su estrechéz de dentro con mi miembro, suspiré.

-ven, acuéstate. Dije, ella lo hizo, me acerqué a sus labios y comencé a besarla, pero la ropa, me estorbaba, en perfecto trance, mi princesa me detuvo y me desprendió de mis ropas, regresó a acostarse.

-cálmate Diamante, cálmate me dije –nada de penetración, ibas a ir poco a poco ¿lo recuerdas? Asentí, pero estaba embriagado, hechizado por sus curvas y su cuerpo, suspiré y me dediqué a mi tarea, la besé en los labios, luego bajé, besando su cuello, dando mordisquitos leves, para dejar Salir un poco de sangre, sus gemiditos de dolor, eran substituidos por gemiditos de placer, bajé mas, hasta sus pechos, sonreí y me dediqué a una de mis mejores succionadas, rápido, fuete, eso poco a poco, la fue elevando hasta llegar casi a su primer orgasmo, seguí bajando, besando y acariciando su piel, lo siguiente que hice, fue detenerme en su femineidad y devorarla con locura, allí si alcanzó no uno, sinó 2 orgasmos, el cuarto fue por los besos y caricias a su piel, me divertí mucho, besando, acariciando, lamiendo y succionando cada parte de su cuerpo, quería gratificarme y antes de penetrarla, le indiqué que procediera a hacerme sexo oral, estaba un poco desesperada, le había dado suficiente placer y ella al igual que yo, quería retribución, me acosté y me llevé una grata sorpesa al ver que el mogigato, no la había educado en tales artes, procedí a enseñarle a hacerlo y nos gratificamos hasta el amanecer, haciendo produtivos 69, al despuntar el alba, me quedé durmiendo allí, con mi princesa en mis brazos, sabiendo que nadie, nos molestaría y disfrutando el haber maculado la cama de los esposos.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! He regresado con otro capi de la historia ¡agarren un extintor!

Espero les guste y no provoque que corran a darse una ducha helada jajajaja ¡disfruten!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un no tan fogoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, nos doy gusto.

Mordidas y sexo.

Ah si ¡como era feliz! Muy feliz, al regresar a casa, tarareaba de contento –mmm estamos contentos. Dijo Balquirion, dejé salir una risita tonta –así es. El rió –ah, me encanta mas este nuevo tu, risueño, que el otro depresivo. Asentí –a mi también me gusta. Dije con calma, el se sentó en la cama.

-y bueno galán, cuéntame detalles sucios ¿Cómo es tu chica?¿perra?¿súper perra?¿princesa? lo miré –esas cosas no se cuentan de las damas. Dije, el rió.

-ah, no saldrá de acá, lo prometo. Lo miré –lo único que diré. Puntialicé lentamente –es que es una princesa, no educada bien en las artes amatorias. El asintió –y ya tenemos al gurú del sexo que transformará a la gatita en toda una tigresa. Asentí.

-así es, mi querido amigo, así es. Dije con calma, me dediqué ese día a planear el encuentro.

Llegué a un lugar que para muchos hombses, es un paraíso una sex shop, pasé dentro y no pude menos que admirar dicho prodigio de la mente humana y la apertura, mi padrino me había regalado un kamasutra, que debía ecuperar, con calma me dispuse a pensalo, aún tenía el cristal obscuro y podría viajar al futuro, pero por lo pronto, compraría ese libro para mi princesa y se lo dejaría en un lugar, donde el maridito lo encontrara y supiera que yo, el gran príncipe Diamante, andaba calentando su cama y tomando lo que es mío, mi princesa, paseé, miré y adquirí detalles, 3 dependientes intentaron atenderme, pero las ignoré con mucha cortesía, al regresar a casa, coloqué mis compras feliz en la cama y por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Balquirion que tomaba las bolsas y examinaba.

-a ver, a ver…vino, frutas, chocolate y ropa comestible, sabor chocolate ¿realmente sabe a chocolate? Asentí.

-si, lo sabe. El asintió –mmm, preservativos, pensé que te gustaba hacerlo sin esto. Asentí.

-y así es. Dije con un poco de pena –pero ella no está inyectada, lo supe ayer por su sangre. El asintió –galán ¿Por qué en vez de usar esto no la inyectas? Así retrasarías al niño. Medité.

-porque no quiero ser sigiloso, esto lo compré para cuando el maldito del yo pasado de Endimiun regrese, para dejarlos por allí. Dije con malicia, el rió –eres malo galán, pero tu maldad me encanta. Asentí, siguió revisando mis compras.

-eres muy creativo. Dijo anonadado –si, mi imagión es polifacética. Dije con calma.

Me preparé para el evento, todo lo que pude, cuando esube listo, aparecí en la casa, en esta oportunidad, se hallaba cenando, la vi engullir los alimentos desde una sombra, en mas de una oportunidad, volteó a mi rincón debía sentir el peso de mi mirada penetrante.

-come princesa de las tinieblas. Susurré, eso la hizo entrar en trance inmediatamente, cuando culminó de cenar, salí de mi escondite, ella se incorporó de la silla y se acecó a mi, me abrazó fuertemente, vi las marcas que le había dejado la noche pasada, sonreí y las besé, su olor me llegó, ya estaba lista para mi, eso me excitó y debí controlarme para hacer el encuentro romántico y no salvaje, ya podríamos jugar en el carro, en la cocina, en el sofá, en el baño, pero por ahora, iba a hacer las cosas como Nix manda, la llevé arriba.

-anda, desnúdate. Le dije, ella, producto del reflejo de mi pensamiento, comenzó a hacerme un streptease muy sensual y yo, lo agradecí, cuando culminó, fue hacia mi, para desvestirme, lo hizo con lentitud y sensualidad, cuando ambos, estuiomos desnudos, la acosté en la cama, lo primero que hice, fue besarla, besarla por todos lados, la frente, las pestañas, las mejillas, la punta de la nariz, los labios, finalmente llegué a sus labios y nos dimos unos 6 besos ardientes, debimos soltarnos para tomar aire, pero después, volvíamos al ataque, bajé por su cuello, tras besar y lamer sus orejas, hice mi primera insición, para tomar un sorbo de su sangre, cuando llegué a sus pechos, mis manos, seguían los recorridos de mis labios, los toqué y luego iordí uno de ellos, para obtener la dulce sangre, y darle placer a ella, quien comenzó a gemir, cuando me aparté, tras cerrar la herida, con mi propia sangre, comencé a disfrutar del sabor natural de ellos, repetí el mismo procedimiento, en el seno izquierdo, que había hecho en el derecho, luego, bajé dando mis besos con displicencia por su viente, mientras ella, aferraba y acariciaba al tiempo mi cabello, me detuve a jugar con su ombligo y finalmente llegué a su femineidad, que comencé a devorar como hambrocía, como maná, eso la hizo llegar a su primer orgasmo, bajé por sus piernas, besando y tocando hasta sus pies, la puse de espaldas y subí por detrás, ella aferraba las sábanas mientras yo, acariciaba su espalda, luego, se sentó al recibir mi orden mental, y deseoso la penetré por detrás ¡oh si Nix!¡ooh si! Que dulce estrechéz, estaba atrapado en ella, como ellos lo estaba en mi, comencé a moverme lentamente y luego mas y mas rápido.

- ¡Serena!¡Serena!¡Serena!¡Serena! gemía su nombre y en respuesta, ella comenzó a gemir el mío, exploté dentro de ella, mi cimiente, fue exquisito, cuando salí, la recosté en mi pecho para que descansara, yo ya estaba listo, esta vez, lo hicimos con las frutas y y el vino, luego, la penetré por delante y nos miramos a los ojos, gritando nuestros nombres y muchos te amos, ella me besó tanto como yo a ella y me dio placer en muchas partes de mi cuerpo, en mis tetillas, en mi vientre, en mi mienbro fue espectacular, en una de las penetraciones, las comnbiné con caricias y succiones a sus bellos pechos, el amanecer la sorprendió encima de mi, llegando a su clímax, el rayo de sol la tocó en el momento que ella ascendía a la espiral del orgasmo final, se recostó en mi pecho, sonreí y acaricié su espalda.

-te amo. Le murmuré besando su rostro, toqué sus pestañas largas y espesas –no sabes cuanto te amo. Susurré mientras ella se quedaba dormida, la acaricié y admiré hasta que el sueño vino por mi, este ritual del sexo nocturno se repitió las siguientes semanas y estrenamos todas las superficies de su casa, mas la playa y en los días finales, la habitación de la mansión donde vivía.


End file.
